


Morning Surprise

by Kai_27



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Jake/Amy cuteness, One Shot, Squad is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_27/pseuds/Kai_27
Summary: Amy loved alarms. They kept her routine on time, kept her day proper and concise. So what happens when her morning alarms don’t go off? A lot more than she thought would happen.My secret santa fic for Mrsperaltiago on tumblr :) happy holidays and I hope you like it!





	Morning Surprise

Amy Santiago did not sleep in. Ever. She had three alarm clocks, with the batteries changed weekly to prevent any late mornings, and had a backup alarm on her phone just in case. Which is why the lack of noise in her apartment was so shocking. Panicking, Amy fumbled for her phone on the bedside locker. Or lack of. Opening one eye, she realised there was no locker. And the floors looked different. And there was definitely another person sleeping next to her. Heart racing in her chest, she turned around.  
The arm on her waist tightened, and Amy had to stop herself from screaming. Jake Peralta. Jake was holding her. Jake was naked. Amy, beginning to hyperventilate, tried to roll out of the bed as quietly as possible. Without warning, Jake shifted, rolling onto her arm. She was effectively pinned down. How was Amy going to get out of this one?  
She was going to have to wake him up. Soon. Jake was such a heavy sleeper, even her prodding his arm wasn’t doing anything. She was going to have to get creative. Cursing herself silently, she kissed his forehead. Then his cheek. He smiled in his sleep, before opening his eyes.  
“Amy?! What the hell? What are you doing here?! Why are y- oh. Oh my god. We boinked huh? Or am I just having a really wacky dream?”  
She looked down at her hands, running the sheets through her fingers. Anxiety was turning her stomach upside, the alcohol from the night before not doing much to help.  
“I guess after the others left last night we must’ve um....”  
Jake cleared his throat and sat up.  
“I guess we should get going then, if we’re late the squad will definitely know something is up and if you want this to stay between us then...”  
Amy looked at Jake’s face, the hurt in his eyes. The longing. Last night had been a surprise for sure, but not all surprises were bad.  
She took hold of his hand (why were they always so soft??) and squeezed.  
“Jake listen, I know it was a bit fast and everything, but I like you. I really like you. And I’ve liked you for a really long time.”  
She pressed a kiss to his cheek, as the words processed in Jake’s head.  
“Wait so you?? And me?? Ames seriously? I’ve liked you since forever but I was so scared that you didn’t like me back. For realz. With a z. Especially after that date with Teddy the other day.”  
Shuffling closer to him on the bed, Amy looked Jake in the eyes.  
“Jake, I’m serious. I want to try to make this work, make us work. Romantic stylez. With a z,” she smiled.  
Before she had a chance to say anything else, Jake kissed her and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug, and let out a content sigh.  
“Oh thank god, this is actually happening. Is this actually happening? Am I dreaming??”  
Amy held him close, breathing in the smell of the lavender shampoo that she loved so much.  
“Jake I promise you this is real, and we can definitely talk about this way more later, but we really need to go to work before Charles bursts the door down. I really don’t him to see me like this.”  
Kissing him one last time, she hops off the bed and races down the hall into the bathroom.  
“Last one into the shower has to clean the break room after Hitchcock and Scully!!”  
She laughs as she turns on the shower, Jake only seconds behind her, taking her hand as the checks the temperature. He spins her around to face him,  
“Thank you Amy, you’ve made me almost as happy as when I watched Die Hard for the first time.”  
Groaning, she punches him on the shoulder as she steps under the spray of hot water.  
“Just joking Ames, I’m even happier than that. I swear. Not lying at all,” he grinned.  
Amy rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile, as she watched Jake pull the shower curtain across. She pulled him close and kissed him hard. They ate breakfast in comfortable silence, their eyes never leaving each other. It felt almost too good to be true, how quickly they had changed from friends to... more than friends. But Amy loved every moment of it, from holding Jake’s hand as they left the apartment to the kiss on her cheek as they sat into the car. It was perfect. Jake was perfect. She wasn’t even worried about the squad or Holt or anyone. She was happy, really truly happy. Looking at Jake as they drove through the crazy New York traffic to work, she knew she had found her person. Jake Peralta was her person. It broke her rules (dating a cop) and admittedly, it didn’t even bother her. She took his hand as they waited at a red light, leaning on his shoulder. He kissed her head, a look of pure joy spreading across his face. This was happiness, pure bliss. And they were only just starting.  
Later that morning (but not late enough for Amy to be worried, it was 46 seconds to be exact) Jake and Amy walked into the precinct hand in hand. They didn’t say a word, but the squeal of excitement of Charles and Gina passing Rosa a twenty dollar bill was more than enough. Holt looked up from his desk and gave a knowing look. Terry sat back in his seat, smiled at them as they sat down. Why did it seem like everyone else knew about them before they did?  
Looking at each other from across the desks, Amy smiled. Maybe not setting an alarm wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
